


Everyone loves Genji

by Kuhma



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, Harem, M/M, genji is an oblivious little boy, kinda harem, that everyone likes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 23:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuhma/pseuds/Kuhma
Summary: Genji starts his new school year in Spring college, and meets new friends along the way. Only thing is, most of them want to date him. And he has no idea.





	Everyone loves Genji

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is my first time writing something longer, and an alternative universe, so don't judge it too harshly. I took some liberation's on their ages and stuff like that, so some stuff might not be spot on with the canon story, but that's why it's an alternative universe I guess

Genji looked over his new school, bubbling with excitement. There were youngsters standing all around the school, and the sun made it the perfect day for a new school year. Genji looked around him, waiting for someone. His eyes met with a scruffy haired guy, who had a red flannel shirt and an attitude of a cowboy. Their eyes were gazing at each other long enough for Genji to decide to happily wave at him. The brown-haired boy looked startled and turned back towards a girl in a blue shirt with an Egyptian cat on it. She was looking at her phone, and the boy clearly poked her to look at Genji. He was staring at them and the girl whispered something, causing the guy to push her a bit. He looked back and was surprised to see Genji still smiling at him. He quickly looked away and the girl seemed to be laughing at him. They seemed nice, Genji thought obliviously. 

A poke came on Genji’s shoulder, and he spinned around to see his friend Zenyatta. “Ah, senpai! Good to see you!” he exclaimed pulling the bald guy in yellow sweatpants and a sweater that had the piece sign on it to a tight hug. Zenyatta simply patted him on the shoulder and smilingly said: “It’s splendid to see you too, Genji.” They pulled away and Genji jumped up and down like an excited puppy. “I’ve been waiting for the new school year to begin so badly! I can’t wait to meet all the wonderful people!” He babbled on about how he was going to give his all and Zenyatta listened nodding and occasionally giving a small laugh. His chattering came to an end, when he saw his older brother walk from the parking lot. “Hanzo!” 

Hanzo turned his look at him, and curled his lips in distaste. He tried walking past them, but Genji was already running for him. “Isn’t it fun that we’re going to be in the same school now?” Genji asked, pushing his black hair behind his ear. “Gladly only for a year,” Hanzo exclaimed in a cool manner, and Genji’s smile faded a little. Soon it was at its highest beam again, when Zenyatta had reached them. He took a hold of his arm, pulled him towards Hanzo. “Look, this is the person I met in the park! He is a senior, just like you!” Hanzo looked at Zenyatta, and nodded at him. Zenyatta gave a small wave. “I’ve heard a lot about you,” he said calmly, and Genji squealed from excitement. Hanzo nodded again, and said with a stern voice: “I’ve heard about you too. You are the person who gave Genji an ice cream at the park?” Zenyatta chuckled and dipped his head, looking over at Genji. “The ice cream wasn’t for lactose intolerant, so I couldn’t eat it, but Genji happily took it from my hands.” Genji looked over at Hanzo and continued. “We started talking and found out we were going to the same school this year! How amazing?” Hanzo scoffed and sarcastically said: “Yes, amazing.” But Genji just grinned and pulled Zenyatta after him towards the school building. “I’ll see you later Onii-san!” Hanzo was left looking after him for a moment, until one of his friends walked up to him, making him forget all about his brother.

The bell rung and the first class started off well. Genji already was talking to couple of people, whom welcomed him happily, seeing his positive attitude and good vibes. After the class, he made his way to another class, where the teacher, mr. Morrison, was telling them how hard the math courses would be, and how only hard work would pay off. Genji walked over to sit beside a girl who had a blue and white jacket and black leggings on. She was popping a bubble gum, and gave Genji a look, at which he smiled back at. The girl’s eyes lit up a bit, and she leaned on the table, looking at the boy with a half-smile. He didn’t seem to notice this, and the girl looked over at the teacher and back at Genji. “Geesh, this guy is a tough one.” Genji looked at the girl and gave the cutest and most genuine smile ever. “I think he just tries his best to motivate us. Even though I can agree this might not be the best way,” he said with a chuckle. The girl responded with a laugh and looked away, tapping her fingers on the table. Genji continued the conversation by asking what the girl was studying. “Ugh, I’m here to get a degree in journalism to become a game reviewer, but honestly I want to lead my life as a professional gamer.” Genji’s eyes started to twinkle and he turned his table towards the girl. “A professional gamer? That is so cool, how would it work? Oh, I’m sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I’m Genji Shimada. What about you?” The girl lifted her hand and laid back on the chair. “My name is Hana Song. But friends call me D.va,” she told with a gun motion with her hand. Genji pew pew’d back at her and Hana told him about her high rankings and following of fans that loved her gaming videos. “Why did you come to a college if you could make living by making videos?” Genji asked leaning on his hand, genuinely intrigued. “Ugh, parents. They had saved up for this and of course I had to come, ‘making videos isn’t a real job.’” She made quotation marks with her fingers and scoffed. “I don’t think that’s true,” he said with a concerned voice. Hana laughed, and gave a smirk at Genji, who smiled happily back. “Okay you young punks, enough chit chat, let’s get on with the class.” They turned back towards the teacher and gave their full attention to him. Well, almost. Hana gave a piece of paper at Genji, and with a cute writing asked him to hang out after class. Genji happily nodded and Hana felt accomplished. She was going to make this boy hers. 


End file.
